Dream Walker
by GhostTaco
Summary: Dreams are said to be flashes of another universe that you see when you sleep. That you get control of a similar person just like yourself in this other world. There's only a limited amount of things you can do while you're in this state but most of the time you don't realize it but when you do...It's not pretty.


Dream Walker

_**Prologue**_

Dreams are said to be flashes of another universe that you see when you sleep. That you get control of a similar person just like yourself in this other world. There's only a limited amount of things you can do while you're in this state but most of the time you don't realize it. Until you realize that you can "lucid dream", all you're doing is just viewing another perspective.

Why I'm telling you all of this? Well because I didn't believe that dreams were gateways to another world. Hell, I thought they were just what we really desired or wanted to happen in the future.

I wasn't prepared for the first time it happened, cause I usually don't lucid dream. It happened after my fight with my mom when I was over my friend's house. She was being over protective of me again and it pissed me off, so I did what any other fifteen year old would do. I hung the phone up (was in a call with her) and she texted me don't come back home.

After calling my grandmother to see if I could stay over her house and asking my friend can he give me a ride, I started feeling tired. I did do a lot of things today. It was going to be a long drive too considering it was almost midnight, traffic probably was okay but in Chicago it varied. Plus having to go from the south side to the west side took almost five hours. The cool, April, air reminded that I had the window down.

I was sitting in the back since my friend's girlfriend was in the front but I wasn't bothered by it. Actually she was asleep when we got on the expressway. I don't know when but I also went to sleep.

_Dream…?_

_**The feeling of something solid "woke" me up. Opening my eyes, I saw that my surroundings had changed. I was no longer in my friend's car or in the E-way. I was laying in an alleyway with a couple of trash cans a few feet away from each other. I got up and saw that I was wearing the same clothes that I wore when I went to my friend's house. Some jeans, shirt with a hoodie over it, and regular running shoes.**_

_**"Hm, where am I?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. I decided to get out of the alley. Before I could go out to the main street, I saw a blonde haired girl out of the corner of my eye. She had on a weird uniform, none that I have ever seen before. She had a small petite body like a child but I could tell she was the same age as me. She had slightly inward-tilting eyes, their irises bright yellow and their pupils thin slits, making them somewhat resemble those of a cat, and her wide mouth was also rather feline. **_

_**"Excuse me.." I tried calling out to her but it looked like she couldn't hear me. Actually it looked like she was on the phone with someone while twirling an object around in her other hand. I couldn't tell what it was. **_

_**I didn't want to interrupt her conversation but I needed to know where I was. So I walked up close to the girl, her back towards me. My footsteps were louder than a tree fallen but she didn't react. I wish I would've figured out what she was twirling.**_

_**As soon as I tapped her shoulder, my stomach started hurting. It was like I ate something bad. No it was much worse. Like I've been…..**_

_**"It's not nice to sneak up on girls in alleyways," A feminine voice said in a low tone. It was the girl! We both were staring at each other. She was looking at me like how a cat looks at its prey. **_

_**"Oh your blood is different. It smells so delicious!" She said as she brought a red stained item towards her face. Wait… My what!? I looked down at my hoodie, which was green, to see a dark red blob that was getting bigger and bigger.**_

_**I got stabbed. By this girl. Fear was slowly taking control as I backed away. Why was this happening. If this was a dream, I would love to wake up. The pain that I felt earlier was getting much worse. This was getting too real to be a dream yet my mind was telling me that it was. Actually, my mind was telling my body to get the fuck out of this alleyway but neither my body or I would comply.**_

_**"Hey." The girl called out to me. I looked back up to see her blushing madly. It was like her ecstasy levels were on high. "I have a bunch of questions for you but you're gonna die due to that fatal wound I gave you."**_

_**"Wh-what? How ca-" I tried talking but the pain in my stomach prevented me from even focusing on completing a sentence. By now I was slowly but surely going to the ground. The girl followed me down until I was laying on my back. **_

_**Here we were, me on my back and her on top of my chest. It would seem weird to whoever happens to walk by but sadly the chances of that happening were very slim. I was getting weak. I could feel it **_

_**"Can I get some more of your blood?" The girl said but I could barely hear her. Was I losing consciousness? If I was then I must've lost a lot of blood. It didn't help that she was adding pressure above the wound.**_

_**"Hmm, you're about to go unconscious. Well that's no fun I…"**_

_**The last thing that I saw was her pouting at me. It was like she was saying it's my fault for something I couldn't control. Everything went black and cold. I couldn't believe it, I was about to die! No I have to wake up, WAKE UP….. **_

"No!" I sat up from the ground and looked around. White walls. TV monitor. Chairs that had people in them. I looked at what was in. beds. Confusion was on my face like ink at a frat party. I was in the hospital. I wasn't dead. Relief washed over me but something wasn't right. Did I really get stabbed by a girl?

"Michael?" A voice cut me away from my thinking. I turned my head to see one of my friends, Anthony, in a chair next to the bed. He was looking like a mess. Bloodshot eyes, dirty clothes, bags underneath his eyes, and judging by the way his body was he didn't eat anything recently but that could only mean that something happened.

"Anthony why are we in the hospital?" I ask him slowly. I didn't want to assume anything but I was scared.

"Michael, your heart stopped." Anthony said in a hoarse voice. I was barely able to to hear him but the words "heart" and "stopped" caught my attention. But that didn't make sense. I'm pretty sure I didn't feel any pain in my sleep. Despite that awful dream, I was okay when I was sleep right? My heart couldn't stop because that meant death.

"Anthony. If what you are saying is true, then shouldn't I be dead?"

"No, luckily we were close to a hospital when it happened." He said. He told me that my mom was here but she felt regret of what happened. She was the other person that I saw when I woke up but she was sleeping, looking exhausted. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't eat anything either. I decided to let her sleep.

Anthony got the doctor who was assigned to me. He was very careful I not waking my mom up and told me all I needed to know. They were unsure what had happened to me but the fact that it took me two days to wake up from it did concern them. The doctor also told me that he wanted me to stay for testing and to see if it would happen again.

"It could be a weak heart that you have but you would have shown signs earlier in your life if that was the case. Besides that and the internal bleeding, your body is perfectly healthy." The doctor told me.

"Wait, wait. Internal bleeding? I thought only my heart stopped?"

"That is true but this is truly a strange phenomenon. To explain, there's some inflammation going on where your small intestine is. It does appear to be serious but it should clear up with some antibiotics in a couple of days." He explained. I swallowed a lump in my throat. It took all I had not to freak myself out.

"Do you have any other questions about your condition?"

"No. Not at the moment." I said, making sure to look normal.

It was weird that my dream featured me getting stabbed in the area that the inflammation was in. Was it my subconscious? The thought of my brain knowing exactly how to relay a message to me when I was basically dead is surprising. Well creepy. Were people supposed to have coherent thought process when they died?

The doctor already explained to my mom the details about me before I woke up, so when finally awakened my mom had an emotional breakdown. It took a crucial half an hour to get her to calm down. It hurt me that she was worried about something like this. She was probably thinking that it was all her fault. Before she left, I could see that her eyes were bloodshot as if her she use all the moisture that her eyes could produce while crying.

When everyone left the room I was in, I started crying. I gave my mom something to worry about, my friend was traumatized, and there might've been something going on with my heart. Now was the perfect time to let everything out. Before drifting off to sleep, I notice that a nurse had come in the room with another bed. Which wasn't a problem, the room could probably fit like a whole class of twenty students.

I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me.


End file.
